


11th Batch

by Cyberrat



Series: Fic Batches [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anxiety, Body Worship, Choking, Coercion, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Forced Feminization, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, PIV, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slasher Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sleepy Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Slut Shaming, Stink Kink, Tentacle Sex, Watersports, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/pseuds/Cyberrat
Summary: 11th Batch of my fics





	1. Lúcio/Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Slasher76/Lúcio – RAPE TW; choking; stink kink; rough fucking – Lúcio is camping in the woods. Slasher finds him.

In the sudden beginning – Lucio getting shocked out of a cozy sleep, hole still wet and achy after jerking and fingering himself to drowsiness earlier – he had still struggled and tried to cry out in alarm.

The only thing that little stunt had gotten him was a cock, musky and _smelly_ shoved down his throat until he gagged, tears forming in his eyes and snot starting to run.

His assailant is quiet mostly. A huge, feverishly hot presence that only grunts occasionally as he gives it to Lucio in a way he‘s never had before.

He‘s stopped struggling quickly. Maybe he shouldn’t have – maybe he should have fought back more; but in the end it is easier to just go along with the abuse and let himself get fucked in a way that makes his teeth rattle but has his cock shamefully hard.

Lúcio is getting flung around just as the brute wishes; arranging him like nothing more than a ragdoll – a fuckdoll – for his amusement; and every now and then Lúcio can see the eerie glint of a jagged weapon to the side. Close enough to be grabbed within a heart beat and shoved deep into his squishy belly if he’s not cooperative enough, he is sure of it.

He gets flipped onto his belly, hips dragged up into the air until his knees lift off the floor and he has to brace himself on the balls of his feet. Help along in his own rape as the monstrous man mounts him like an animal.

Lúcio’s cock is swinging between his thighs, untouched and wet at the tip. His throat is burning from the rough, balls-deep fuck from earlier. He’d felt a sick mixture of abject relief and… disappointment when his assailant had come, shooting his thick, big load basically right into his belly as he made Lúcio choke on his unwashed dick.

It’s almost hilarious for him now how naive he had been to think that that would have been it. He does not think the man has even gotten soft before starting his rutting once more, balls obviously still full and ready to breed him some more.

Lúcio grunts when suddenly a heavy boot hits the back of his head. From what he could tell, the man hasn’t gotten undressed apart from opening his pants enough to get his fat cock out. He is even wearing an eerie mask that Lúcio tries not to look at. Dirt tickles against his cheek, and his eyes fill with tears from the pain, but he is distracted from it by the feeling of large, rough hands spreading his ass, and then the man’s cock pushing into him, blunt and careless, and using the meager bit of lubricant Lúcio had used earlier to jerk off.

Lúcio can’t breathe. It is like the man is fucking the air right out of his lungs as he starts laying into him without a care in the world, his boot keeping Lúcio down while his hard, unrelenting grip makes sure his victim is not slouching down onto his knees.

He’s hiccuping out weird sounds. He can’t tell himself whether he’s sobbing or moaning. His cock is still fat and distracting. It feels like a wound; overstuffed and more than ripe. He does not think he’s ever had sex with someone so wholly, deeply uninterested in his own pleasure.

He’s getting grunt fucked like an appliance – and that is what is happening; he’s started laying into him with sharp, irregular thrusts that have him grunt deep and guttural in his chest, mingling with Lúcio’s weird little squawks – and Lúcio feels like he’s in a fever dream.

When the man finally shifts his boot from Lúcio’s head, he feels… delirious. Out of it. The world is turning in circles around him, and getting flipped back onto his back is not helping.

His assailant is standing in front of him in an awkward half-crouch. He is way too tall to stand upright in Lúcio’s tent. He is so _broad_ … he seems to be taking up all the available space.

He does not seem to feel Lúcio’s weight; he lifts him with a rough, uncaring grip at his ankles until Lúcio’s shoulders are barely still touching the floor, then shoves back into him; diving deep into the silky, hot insides he’s left just moments prior.

Lúcio gurgles but the man keeps quiet; his mask is staring down at him without expression, the eye holes glowing an eerie orange. Lúcio wants to say that it at least shocked his cock into softness, but still it is lying fat and needy against his belly, even as he gets his legs spread like a whore and his guts seemingly re-arranged by the large dick pumping into him.

Eventually, he is too fatigued to keep staring at the man and lets his head loll back. His abdomen feels as sickly stuffed as his cock does. He wonders if he’ll catch anything from this beast of a man; he certainly smells like he hasn’t seen water in a few weeks. (… And Lúcio does not know yet that in future he’ll needily sniff dirty underwear as he jerks off; that he can barely even get it up anymore without a thick, pungent cloud of odor around him.)

He stares blearily at the weapon the man has brought with him. He imagines him taking it into his big fist and putting it against Lúcio’s throat. Just a silent, menacing threat.

And suddenly, Lúcio comes, pathetic and whimpering, getting his belly hot and sticky with his own cum.

The man just keeps fucking him through it. If he noticed Lúcio’s shameful orgasm, he does not show it. Just keeps using up that warm little hole he’s found.


	2. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo (past Hanzo/others) – RAPE TW; past gangbang; sloppy seconds (more like sloppy tenths); slightly deranged/yandere Jesse; Deadlock days; dry orgasm – Hanzo is prisoner of Deadlock and when daddy doesn’t pay they have their fun with him. Jesse, as per usual, is the last to have a turn.

“Yo, McCree! Get it!”

Jesse perks up from his corner where he’s been playing a card game against himself, and jumps from the barrel he’s been sitting on over eager.

Finny sneers at him, then practically throws Shimada at him with the grip he has on him, hair curled around his fist. Jesse catches him with a wide grin.

“Thanks.”

Finny grunts and throws his friend a look. They both look disgusted as they tuck their dicks away and button up.

“Suit yourself. He’s a worse fuck than the last one. The pretty ones always take it like a fucking fish.”

Jesse just keeps grinning. He does not care, obviously. He’s been at the bottom of the food chain long enough that he does not even seem to care anymore where he sticks his cock. All the holes are sloppy and stretched out anyway; it’s no skin off his nose.

Finny grunts and his friend rolls his eyes. They stroll off to find some booze somewhere, and then Jesse is alone with the Shimada heir.

Hanzo has been fucked by most of the Deadlock gang but he still smells weirdly expensive. Jesse buries his nose in his hair, not caring that it’s a bit wet with one of the guys’ loads, and inhales deep and appreciative.

Hanzo tries to twist away, but by this point he has to be utterly exhausted. Jesse does not mind his weak struggling, he carefully sits back down on his barrel and pulls Hanzo on his lap.

“Wow, ye’re a pretty one,” he murmurs, thick fingers brushing along a bruise blooming vividly on one high, sharp cheekbone. Hanzo stares at him like he’s trying to figure out how to kill him with his arms bound behind his back as they are, but Jesse doesn’t care about that either. He’s used to all of it.

“C’mere. ‘M gonna make you feel better.”

Hanzo is kitten weak. His legs are trembling and have to be achy from being held apart so viciously by the men before Jesse. There are dark purple bruises and handprints all over them, and Jesse carefully puts his own fingers over one set and gently squeezes until Hanzo groans into the dirty rag they stuffed into his mouth.

Jesse makes a sympathetic sound but keeps squeezing, watching Hanzo’s face intently as if watching for something. When he seems to see _it_ , he lifts Hanzo minimally and puts him on his cock. He slides in without resistance. It is a slow, easy glide; everything made squishy and wet by the loads fucked into him beforehand.

“Spread you out good, didn’t they?” Jesse murmurs gently, warm breath puffing against Hanzo’s collarbone as Hanzo groans into his rag again. “Got a sloppy ruin down there now,” he sighs, and then coos when Hanzo indignantly starts struggling again: “Oh no, no… don’t be like that. ‘S can be nice, you know? ‘S just a cunt for fucking now. Good ol’ Jesse is used to that anyway. I don’t mind at all. I kinda like it, even. There you go… there… be a good boy…”

Jesse is not moving, but he’s moving Hanzo; slow, gentle rocking motions that have his cock rubbing against the hot, silky insides of the Shimada heir.

He’s not kissing him or getting his face too close to Hanzo’s (He’s learned the hard way how it feels to get his nose broken by a headbutt) but he’s smearing his lips against his chest and pressing kisses all around his soft, pudgy nipples.

When he seals his lips around one, sucking hard enough to get the shy tip to emerge, he finally hears it: a soft, reluctant sigh above him, muffled into the gag.

So he keeps at it, tonguing against the small tip, sucking hard enough that whenever he pulls off to breathe, Hanzo’s soft, fleshy areola is obscenely swollen and red with blood.

Hanzo’s face is flushed when he glances up, his eyes gone thin and glittering. He’s still moving him on top of his cock as well; rocking him to let him feel how nice and big he is; how weirdly good it feels to have his dick press into the aching walls of his abused hole.

He’s not hard, but he does not have to be. Jesse has done this often enough to know what he’s doing. He croons at him, keeping at his ministrations and watching the emotions play over his face as the pinched look of hate and annoyance slowly melts away into one of confused arousal.

Fucking him is loud and lewd; loads of cum frothing out of his hole and making a smacking, squelching sound with every move Jesse forces him to make with big gentle hands that guide him along the cock spearing into his guts.

The little sighs and sounds Hanzo makes are becoming more desperate and needy. He sounds a bit frantic and confused, body going rigid as he sits up taller, tries more energetically to get away –

And then it suddenly happens: Hanzo grunts, his eyes rolling up into his head as his body shakes, jerking, abdominal muscles twitching and clenching as he comes dry on Jesse’s cock while Jesse coos at him, gently fucking him through it and watching him with hooded eyes.

The others just simply don’t know how to treat a lad to a good time. No wonder they never get a bang for their buck.


	3. Reaper/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reapzo – continuation of Batch 9, Fic 7 – tentafucc?; armorfucc?; Reaper being body armor; kind of brainwashing – Reaper can make Hanzo move.

Hanzo does not walk through the Talon base – he is _being_ walked. His naked feet make barely a sound as they gently slap against the cold tiles. Every now and then a masked agent rounds a corner, rifle up within seconds, pointed directly at Hanzo’s head until the black mass intimately covering Hanzo’s body _ripples_ , and then _growls_.

He looks like he is wearing a turtleneck sweater and tight black leggins; a kind of catsuit outfit that is molded embarrassingly to his body, but he knows the truth – and the agents who jerk back before hurriedly lowering their rifles, know as well.

Hanzo is naked, in truth; made to walk the halls of Talon while Reaper is wrapped around him tightly, covering his crotch with nothing but black mass but what still feels like a possessive clawed hand cupping his cock and balls.

When Hanzo pushes against the insistent urging to move his feet, the mass filling his ass grows and pushes deeper; deep enough that Hanzo imagines to feel a dull ache as it pushes against his stomach. He is sure Reaper has filled all of his intestines by now.

He feels… _stuffed_. He feels like he must be showing like a pregnant lady; that there is no way the writhing mass slowly fucking him is not bulging his usually tight belly out obscenely. But whenever he looks down, sweat dripping from the tip of his nose, there is nothing to be seen; nothing but the faint sheen of his hard, muscled stomach covered by a latex-like substance.

He’s stopped fighting, and Reaper started walking him. It is a weird feeling, but one he quickly gets used to. Especially when most of his brain power is reserved for trying not to go crazy from the insane stretch of his ass around the warm, solid mass Reaper has stuffed him with.

He does not even know what part of his captor it is; he could be _fisting_ him and-

Reaper spasms inside him and presses almost violently against his prostate. Hanzo gurgles and would have gone to his knees if not for the creature wrapped around him like a suit. His head spins, his cock pressing right into the warm, soft cup of Reaper’s… hand? Body? Sludge.

His sludge.

His hips start fucking without him, and the fact that Reaper lets him do it shocks him out of his daze enough to realize he’s in the middle of the hallway, forearms braced against the wall as his head hangs low and he’s panting obnoxiously.

He does not know how he has to look to another; standing there with shaking knees and fucking into the air like some kind of animal.

Reaper is twisting inside him again. He’s been moving the whole time, but not with so much… gusto. It is like he’s become tired of parading Hanzo around like a doll and wants to have more fun.

Reaper starts fucking him in earnest. He pulls out and thrusts in violently enough to make Hanzo cry out. His insides twist and spasm but he can’t figure out if it’s from pain or pleasure. His cock remains pressed into the wrappings around his pelvis; it feels like a warm, squishy tongue is pressing against the swollen crown, sending shocks up and down his spine.

Reaper is purring around him like a huge cat. Being wrapped around Hanzo like this; servicing and using him at every end, seems to take too much coordination out of him to still be talking. All the amorphous black mass around Hanzo does, is make guttural sounds that sink down to his bones.

Vaguely, Hanzo is aware of an audience gathering. Nameless, faceless Talon goons coming to a halt, their weapons idly cradled in their hands as they watch Hanzo getting fucked against the wall by seemingly nothing.

Reaper pushes in, wide enough to painfully press against Hanzo’s ripe, primed prostate, and Hanzo cries out again, head thrown back, sweat and drool dripping from his chin.

His thighs shake. He can’t hold himself up and Reaper seems too lost in fucking him to keep him up, so he sinks into an awkward half-crouch, fingers clawing at the wall, trying to hold himself up without any coordination. There’s a tight circle of Talon agents around them, watching Hanzo getting debased, and Hanzo… loves it.

He finally sinks to his knees, and Reaper pulls back from Hanzo’s legs; uses the newly freed mass to spread Hanzo’s ass cheeks open while he fucks him.

Hanzo is sobbing into his arms, his cock painfully hard, his abdomen pulsing with delirious pleasure-pain. His hips jerk into the weird lapping sensation against his cock, then back into the fuck he receives from Reaper.

He does not care being bared to everyone; that they can see him positively unhinged, gagging for Reaper’s treatment. Reaper is still purring and it makes the ground vibrate until Hanzo’s arms are numb and he has to sink down until his cheek is against the floor, a puddle of drool forming.

Reaper unwraps from his arms as well; forms a cock of the color of the void and pushes it into Hanzo’s throat until his eyes roll back and he gags, snot starting to run as his body spasms, his throat fucked relentlessly by Reaper until he suddenly comes; shooting into Hanzo and filling his belly without Hanzo having to swallow it down.

Yet still he keeps giving it to him; fast and hard and merciless, pulling away reluctantly to let Hanzo gasp in breaths before the lack of oxygen lets him pass out…

And he almost wishes he hadn’t. Wishes that Reaper had kept fucking him through unconsciousness, using his body as masked, anonymous agents stared at him.

Hanzo does not know how he could ever explain that he’s not been hypnotized or brainwashed.

He’s just been too greedy for Reaper’s cock.


	4. Winston/Soldier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston/Soldier76 – continuation of Batch 8, Fic 3 – RAPE TW; forced feminization; coercion; slut shaming; hitting – Soldier is back from his mission and his first pitstop is at Winston’s place.

Winston rarely sleeps in his quarters; more often than not he falls unconscious during his research, having tuckered himself out without realizing his own fatigue.

Finding him in his actual bed for a change is a stroke of luck in Jack’s opinion. He’s just come back from the mission and hasn’t even showered yet. He’s dirty and gritty but he needs to get his cock wet; especially after how abruptly last time had ended: The footsteps becoming audible through the video feed before Winston had suddenly moved; pulling down his sweater and jumping up from his chair, leaving Jack with a view of it slowly rotating within his view.

He hadn’t come back that night.

He must have known that it would have consequences – but he obviously hasn’t anticipated just how quickly Jack could finish a mission when properly _motivated_. He does not think the good scientist would have let himself get caught in as isolated a place as this.

His face when Jack straddles his large gut and takes a seat, looks as much. He’s startled and confused, big hairy arms flailing until Jack can pin them down. He can pinpoint the second Winston realizes what is up: his face becomes deathly pale.

Jack grins down at him and grinds down on Winston’s large belly to let him feel how excited he is already.

“Hey there, babygirl…” he purrs, watching how the other man’s face falls when he seems to realize that he’s not dreaming. He lets go of his arms, sure that he’ll leave them up over his head like a good girl – he does – and slaps his cheek a few times, just hard enough to hear the smack of it.

“Oh no… don’t you cry now. Daddy’s here, and he’s missed you _so much_ …”

He takes Winston’s pyjama top in both hands and rips. Buttons shoot off in all direction, making a ruckus as they hit the floor and wall and clatter against other objects.

Winston flushes, his big brown eyes becoming wet as he stares up at Jack. For a second he looks like he wants to say something but then presses his lips together once more and doesn’t. They both know he wouldn’t have gotten out anything past his idiotic mumbling and Jack pats his cheek again before looking down and sighing deeply.

“Ah. Damn, I’ve missed those tits.”

He grabs at Winston’s pecs, soft and hairy like the rest of him, and squeezes until the scientist grunts softly, his head turned away.

Jack laughs at him and just pinches one of his dark, pudgey nipples until Winston makes a soft sound as if he wants to cry out but doesn’t let himself.

“Oh does that hurt, Princess? Does it hurt if I pinch your pretty teats?”

He does it again, and Winston squawks, the big muscles in his biceps twitching as he fights against the urge to push Jack away or cover up. He obviously still remembers last time he tried to deny him.

“You can cry out if you want, you know.”

With his other hand, Jack opens his pants, then fishes around the humid insides until his cock practically leaps into his palm. He shuffles farther up until he can drag the crown against the thick fur between Winston’s tits.

“I don’t care if the others hear. But you seem to be a bit squeamish, hm? After last time?”

Winston’s head snaps around and he stares up at Jack, mute but horrified. Maybe he hoped Jack would not bring it up; how he’s just left him hanging. Jack grins slowly, rocking his hips, casually fucking between Winston’s pecs.

Winston’s dark eyes flick down and stare at his cock. His nostrils flare. He has to smell how dirty Jack is, but he keeps quiet about it, even though his face becomes a little bit more pinched.

“You can cry if you want. Girls do that a lot, don’t they? Maybe someone will come to save you… Or maybe they’ll want to play with you, too?”

He has both hands on Winston’s tits now, pressing them together to fuck between them. When his cock slides across the coarse, dark hair, it leaves behind a sticky trail of pre-cum.

He has half a mind to get off like this and force his personal slut to drink it all down, but Winston looks curiously defiant and more composed than usual, and Jack thinks he should maybe up the game some.

He’s been dreaming about that fat ass on his dick anyway, so why not indulge himself?

Winston’s breathing becomes quick and wet when Jack manhandles him onto his front, then whimpers when he hits his ass and tells him to get properly up on his knees.

“You want daddy’s cock?! Work for it, whore.”

At least those are some nice reactions finally. There are things that are harder to get used to. A fat cock in your little girl cunt is one of those, Jack thinks to himself with a sharp, canine grin as he spreads Winston’s fat ass and tries to brute force his way inside.

It is too tight and too dry. Winston is howling into the pillows, and Jack gives him another hard slap in frustration just for good measure. He rummages around the man’s bedside drawer and gets the lube stashed away there.

It’s easier with his dick slicked up, but still takes a while to squeeze his dick in. Winston refuses to relax, and he’s still whining while he clenches around Jack’s cock like a seasoned whore, his dick plumping up nice between his trembling, chubby thighs.

“There you go. You love daddy’s dick. Next time you’ll be a good girl. Show your little clit off to whoever daddy tells you to, right?”

He fucks hard and ruthless, one foot up on the mattress for better leverage as he dicks into the tight, painful clench.

Winston’s answer is lost in another howl.


	5. McCree/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McHanzo – continuation of a ficlet that is posted below – nipple play; inverted nipples; dom/sub – McCree continues to teach Hanzo.
> 
> First the ficlet, then the continuation

Hanzo is easy for it when he’s starved for dick like he is now; he doesn’t need much – he’s on a constant knife’s edge, thrumming like an engine beneath Jesse and just waiting for an excuse to come quick and dirty.

Jesse is draped across his back, mouth dragging roughly against one exposed, hot ear. His cock is deep inside Hanzo; immovable but girthy, feeling how desperately the archer’s insides try to milk him.

His hands are sandwiched between two nice, plush pecs and the unforgiving steel of the headboard, but he doesn’t have it in him to tell Hanzo to move: he has been pressing his chest and cheek up to the unforgiving wall and steel, crawled up there in desperation as Jesse had started pressing inward, cock stretching him fiercely, and now he is just trapped there it seems; unable to make himself push away and into the cradle of McCree’s hips.

“That’s it,” Jesse mumbles, trying to move his fingers some more. The rough tips are dragging feather light across Hanzo’s pudgy areolas, dipping inside the little slits every now and then to kiss up to the hidden tips of his nipples.

Hanzo’s insides move in tandem; quivering and twitching with every soft touch, mouth open and eyes blank.

Tonight, Jesse will let him have his cock; it is just a test-run, after all; trying to make Hanzo come from nothing but his slutty tits. Soon, he will switch to fingers before trying the real deal.

The little whining sounds Hanzo produces already are a good indication that he will be more than happy to go along with the scheme – but Jesse will have to be gentle. Patient. Give his warm little hole a cock to hug and hold on to until his brain has learned that it doesn’t need to get fucked to get off.

Jesse is positive they will manage.

.o.

cont.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Jesse admonishes gently when Hanzo lifts his hips up into him. He’s trying to feel some friction; to make the massive girth spreading him open a little less substantial. It always helps when Jesse moves, dragging along his rim, getting it swollen and pouty and loose with use.

Having him in his guts, fat and decidedly unmoving seems to be too much. There’s no delicious friction, no pressure against his prostate to tide him over the feeling of being filled to the brim; to a point where he has to feel like his belly is distended from the cock inside him… and the whole ordeal makes Hanzo whiny and squirmy.

Trying to fuck himself if Jesse is unwilling to do the work.

Jesse tries to keep him still, but Hanzo is a crafty little bitch and he has to change tactics. He grunts as he has to manhandle Hanzo around, but finally he’s on his back with Hanzo lying on top of him. There’s not much leverage to be hand like this and Hanzo starts sluggishly fighting it until Jesse has his hands back on his tits, both thumbs and forefingers grabbing a hold of his pudgy, soft nipples and squeezing down meanly until he gets very still again.

“There you go,” Jesse mutters, moving his fingers as if rolling a nipple between the rough tips; but of course Hanzo’s are still hidden away in the puffy flesh of his areolas. He seems to like it regardless.

He whines obediently and gets squirmy and nervous again, his cock painfully hard looking as his insides squeeze down on Jesse’s cock; the silky, hungry guts just holding on to him as he his body tries to understand that the good feelings come from his slutty tits and not the big cock spreading him.

“Good boy,” Jesse rasps into Hanzo’s ear, a bit breathless by the substantial weight of the other man pressing down on him. “There you go. You can come whenever you want, babydoll. That’s it.”

Hanzo is a quick learner. He will _understand_.


	6. McCree/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Reyes – continuation of Batch 10, Fic 5 – demons Jesse and Gabriel; rough sex; choking/asphyxiation; 69 position; demon cocks/demon anatomy – it does not always have to be punishment. Sometimes they just want to enjoy themselves.

Jesse gets punished for his cheek on a regular basis, and even though he always cries and begs and debases himself for all the other demons to see, he comes looking for it again and again and again.

He seems to love punishment more than anybody else. If he takes offence to the lesser demons trying to get one up on him and use his pathetic displays during Gabriel’s _disciplinary actions_ against him, he does not show it.

He stomps any signs of rebellion with a ruthless efficiency that Gabriel grudgingly admires, only to turn around the next second and do some dumb shit that will net him some more humiliation.

Gabriel can fuck him into submission as often as he likes but he starts suspecting that Jesse is some kind of torture devised specifically for him: no matter how often he fucks his hole bloody and leaves him with his face in the dirt and his sloppy, fucked-out cunt in the air for everybody to see, it never seems to stick with the younger demon. He takes it in stride. Craves it. Needs it again and again.

They don’t always fuck as a punishment, though.

It’s bad practice, maybe. Gabriel should be more strict. Get Jesse to come to heel before giving him even an inch – because Jesse will always take the whole hand and more if given the chance, but…

Well.

Gabriel is weak sometimes, too.

Jesse can be awfully cute. Especially when they’re curled around each other, stuffing each other’s cock down their throat.

He’s in love with Gabriel’s dick, simple as that, and feeling him studiously paying attention to every frill, snaking his tongue beneath the hard chitin scales to get at the silky flesh beneath is… eye opening.

Especially when he gets desperate for it when someone were to curl their tail around his throat and squeeze until his face takes on an alarming shade of dark red, for example…

Gabriel is giving Jesse’s balls lazy kitten licks. He’s not much in the mood to suck dick, but he’ll cuddle with it some. It’s definitely enough to keep Jesse happy while he struggles both for breath and to keep snaking his impudent, silky tongue beneath one of the smaller scales close to the tip of Gabriel’s cock.

Jesse is easily placated with a few half-assed sucks and liberal drooling across his balls, and even if he feels particularly pushy, he usually subsides quick enough when Gabriel puts his sharp claws to use.

Right now he probably wouldn’t even notice if Gabriel started paying attention to the small hole at the crown of his cock, trying to stuff his pliable, long tongue into it. With every squeeze of Gabriel’s cock around his throat, his dick surges against Gabriel’s cheek, and Jesse’s leathery wings spasm.

He gurgles but still manages to push one finger beneath one of Gabriel’s scales and tease it up enough to show off the tender, dark pink flesh beneath. Gabriel shudders, the frills along his cock flaring for a moment before lying back down, sleek except for the one little plate Jesse is paying attention to at the moment.

Gabriel loosens his tail, and Jesse pauses for a moment as he gasps for air, his body going relaxed and hot, cock jerking and spurting out a fat string of pre-cum against Gabriel’s cheek and neck.

Before Gabriel can squeeze down again, Jesse suddenly surges forward and stuffs his cock down his throat. Gabriel curses and digs his claws into Jesse’s thighs until he bleeds. Jesse whines but does not let off. He seems fiercely determined to somehow fuck his throat onto Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel snorts, but lets him have at it. Nobody has ever been as enamored with his dick as Jesse. He is a goddamn freak, but that makes him fit to them pretty well, Gabriel supposes.

While Jesse tries to kill himself on this cock, Gabriel pays idle attention to that sweet little space behind the other demon’s balls. His tongue snakes out long, pushing leisurely into the magma hot insides of Jesse.

His intestines convulse, throbbing around the intrusion. Welcoming him. He could dish out punishment as often as he likes and Jesse’s slutty, gluttonous body would still crave him and debase itself just so he would come and fuck it into a mess some more.

He forgets sometimes that Jesse is a lust demon. He does not know why; especially when his insides seem to come alive with their own mind, rippling and squeezing and hugging in a way that he refuses to believe is intentional when Jesse is currently choking quite literally on Gabriel’s cock.

Gabriel has mercy on him, in the end. His tail tightens around Jesse’s throat once more, but this time to tug him away and off his dick. Jesse fights him every bit of the way, the stupid bastard, and when he’s finally off of him, it is only seconds before Gabriel grunts and the scales along his cock flare open viciously before he pumps thick, long strings of hot cum across Jesse’s face, and into his hastily opened mouth.

Damn these greedy lust demons.


	7. McCree/Lúcio/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Lúcio/Reyes – continuation of Batch 9, Fic 3 – loss of virginity; sloppy seconds; sleepy sex – finally it’s Jesse’s turn. Lúcio is very generous.

Gabriel looks like he’s about to pass out, lying sprawled across the foot of the bed, arm thrown across his eyes. His cock resting against his big, muscular thigh; soft and still wet from fucking Lúcio within an inch of his life.

Jesse knows because he’s watched it happen; had to sit still and listen to Lúcio make the darndest of sounds as he got speared on his first ever dick and got his belly made hot and tingly by it.

And now Jesse has to keep sitting, cock hard enough to hammer a nail while the kid is draped across one of his thick thighs and seems just as out of it as Reyes does. More so, maybe; he’s become all tuckered-out and quiet long before Gabriel’s thrust stuttered to a halt and he filled him up to the brim, stuttering something about the kid’s insides feeling like goddamn magma, and how they’re still trembling and milking him like a pro.

He is staring at the kid and wondering muddily in his desperation whether he shouldn’t just use his wet little mouth to get off; maybe push against his plush, slack lips and drag his dick against his tongue until he shoots off.

Or maybe he should jerk himself with Lúcio’s hair. It looks soft and thick… He’s sure Lúcio wouldn’t mind. He has yet to see him become actually angry. He’d probably laugh it off when he wakes up, forehead tacky and sticky with cum, one eye glued shut because it dripped down towards his nose and McCree was too busy taking photos instead of wiping it off…

Goddamn, but he’s horny and needy, and fuck Gabriel for using the little virgin up before Jesse could have a go at that creamy little hole.

Just before he finally makes his mind up, fingers already playing with one thick dreadlock, Lúcio suddenly stirrs.

He groans and turns his head, nuzzling briefly into Jesse’s hairy thigh before throwing him a small glance out of the corner of one tired eye.

As Jesse watches, Lúcio looks around, spotting Gabriel sprawled out and just barely-not sleeping, then he looks back to Jesse and his cock, still so very hard and ruddy.

He pushes himself up on shaking arms, and then he does the darndest thing: he turns around on the spot between Jesse’s splayed thighs and drops his upper body back down against the mattress.

Jesse finds himself confronted with the sloppy gape of that gorgeous, freshly defiled hole and damn but _bless this filthy boy’s big heart_ because Lúcio is glancing back at him and swaying his ass from side to side, and, when Jesse doesn’t react quick enough he purrs: “Please?”

Bless him. Bless him, bless him, bless him.

They bounce the bed as Jesse tries to get his legs beneath him without dislodging Lúcio between them, and Gabriel grunts and throws them a miffed look until he realizes what is happening, and his face changes to polite interest as he turns on his side and props his head up with one arm to watch.

Finally, Jesse is behind Lúcio, and has his big hands on the kid’s trim hips. He stares down at the wet little muscle, just a bit of cum oozing out, and he uses a thumb to idly rub it into the skin until Lúcio purrs for him and makes little needy noises.

He does not need prep now. He’s plenty wet and stretched and fucked, and Jesse has always been a good sport about coming in second. Sloppy holes can be the most grateful, he’s learned in the past, and Lúcio, thankfully, is no different.

He purrs like a motorboat as Jesse starts pressing in. There’s none of the twitching and whining involved when he has to adjust to a big dick; instead he takes it like a good slut and holds nice and still as Jesse fills him up, gliding on the generous amount of slick Gabriel has deposited in him before.

When he’s seated, though, life comes back into the little slut. Lúcio looks back at him, his tongue poking out thoughtlessly between his lips; showing off the little piercing that has started it all.

He’s frowning mildly, though not in displeasure. He seems surprised by how big Jesse feels, even after taking Gabriel, and Jesse grins at him slow and smug. He drags a hand along Lúcio’s spine and croons at him wordlessly as begins to fuck like that; hunched over and curled above him, dicking him slow and deep and gentle to let Lúcio feel how good it can be to have a dick dragging along the swollen walls of his guts.

Lúcio gurgles and puts his head down on his arms, but there’s no way he can sleep when Jesse is slowly and intensely fucking the cum inside his belly frothy until it starts dripping out of him.

Gabriel is watching with his eyes heavy lidded and sleepy. He has a fist around his cock, but it does not get more than mildly interested in the proceedings. He’s never looked more like a predator to Jesse, though.

He’s surprised how much he enjoys the quiet attention; getting watched as he gives it to Lúcio good, albeit slow.

It is Jesse’s specialty, really; just letting his big cock work its magic without having to do much himself. Lúcio sure as hell is appreciative of it. He’s started whining now, probably realizing how taxing it is to go two times in a row, but not willing to stop it, either.

A true little cockslut.


	8. McCree/Soldier/Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Soldier76/Reaper – trans man 76; Jesse and Reaper are werewolves; watersports; PIV; use of the word cunt; 300 words – Jesse and Gabriel are allowed to mount Jack but they’re just… so big.

Jesse and Gabriel are as gentle as they can be, but the fact remains that they’re both simply huge when they’re transformed, and their cocks display that fact.

Jack knows they don’t want to make him hurt; that they spend hours licking him with their broad, warm tongues, getting the crack of his ass and the warm gash of his cunt wet with saliva just so everything would slip in smoothly when they finally mount up on the smaller human, but when Jesse knots and swells inside him until he is sure to rip, Jack can’t help the hoarse, throaty whimper.

Gabriel’s head snaps up from where he’s been lying on his side in front of him, watching the proceedings, and as Jesse freezes above him, the other werewolf gets up on all fours. He could walk on his hind legs, of course, but like this he is closer to Jack who so very generously offers up all his holes for them to use; to fuck and pump him full of warm, watery canine cum.

Above him, Jesse becomes nervous, whining and shifting, which only makes the knot tug harder at Jack’s walls, spread so impossibly wide.

He cries out, digging his fingers into the soil, and Gabriel snarls at Jesse until he freezes again. His big cock is flexing inside Jack’s belly, pumping out another wave of cum.

Gabriel slinks around them, then noses behind Jack’s ear, trying to comfort him when all Jack can think about is how Jesse’s dick will stretch him out and leave him so very, very sloppy…

Gabriel gets a weird look in his eyes, head tilting as he noses one last time against Jack’s hot cheek, then he turns and lifts his head. The first splash of hot piss startles Jack bad enough, before he groans, throwing the big black wolf an incredulous, fucked out look.

That’s your way of comfort?!

It works, though, embarrassingly enough; getting Jack warm and comfortable and strangely subby from the whole experience until his inner muscles go slack again from their cramp and everything becomes good once more.


	9. McCree/Shimadacest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree/Shimadacest – older McCree; younger Shimadabros; daddy kink; cockslut Hanzo; cockslut Genji – McCree is way too old for these two and their shenanigans.

Hanzo is draped against McCree’s side, trying his best to distract him from Genji’s lewd, enthusiastic… _sounds_ as he bounces his ass on daddy’s dick like one of those girls in the rap videos he likes to watch on his phone. It looks… obscene and dishonorable and gets a big, rough hand petting down his bowed spine for his trouble because daddy obviously likes what he’s seeing.

And Hanzo is jealous.

McCree knows that, of course. It is not difficult to notice when the usually taciturn young man suddenly is all over him, mouthing wet and sloppy at his neck just below his beard,sucks at his ear lobe and generally tries to nudge his way in front of McCree’s face to make him look at _him_ instead of the obscene stretch of Genji’s wet, flushed little hole wrapped so nicely around his dick.

Keeping him nice and warm as he doesn’t have to do more than sit there and let the little bundle of energy work his magic on him.

“There, there, Sugartits,” McCree croons, other big hand coming up to pat Hanzo on the head like an especially cute puppy. “There’s enough t’ go around for the both of you, hm? No need to be pushy ‘bout it.”

Hanzo’s face darkens and after a second and Genji being especially loud and doing something with his inner muscles that makes McCree _grunt_ , he pulls back and crosses his arms.

McCree chuckles, strangled and breathless, and Hanzo watches out of the corner of his eyes as he moves to get his knees beneath him. Genji scrabbles at the bedding as daddy suddenly curls across his back, pushing his cock in deeper, and Hanzo only looks out of the corner of his eyes, burning up with jealousy.

 _He_ wants to be the one hanging off of McCree’s fat, ruddy cock right now. _He_ wants to be the one feeling the rough hair of his belly scratch across his back as he gets fucked slow and deep and intense because McCree fucks like an old truck with ignition problems.

What he _does_ get is McCree laughing at him and reaching for his knee with one big hand.

“Christ. C’mere. You are ridiculous.”

Hanzo fights at that, but not enough to dislodge McCree. He _wants_ to be caught, after all.

Daddy manhandles him around without pulling free from Genji’s warm, trembling insides, and soon Hanzo is on his knees next to his brother, biting at the bedding as McCree nudges thick rough fingers into him, wide hairy knuckles pushing his tender rim open wide.

It’s a bit uncoordinated at first – McCree seems to have to recall some long forgotten skill until he can make it work to simultaneously fuck Genji and finger Hanzo deep… but eventually he hits his stride and the brothers eye each other out of the corner of their eyes as they bump shoulders and mewl like kittens.

“There ya go,” McCree purrs above them. He spreads his fingers inside Hanzo, pressing into the slick, warm walls, and Hanzo cries out, back bowing as he shuffles his knees farther apart, pressing into Genji who grins at him and shoves back.

It’s easier and more difficult like this for McCree.

Hanzo no longer is a little needy bitch about wanting his dick, which is nice, but he’s not calculated in how much the brothers could be little bastards.

Genji, even when drooling from a fat cock spreading him open and rearranging his insides, is nothing but trouble, and Hanzo is a grateful victim because he can’t think of much past the immense stretch of his rim once McCree gives in and gives him what he wants.

Genji has a glint in his eye like he’s planning something mean, and McCree has to lean forward with a groan and grab at his hair to pull his head back and give him something else to focus on.

He’s too goddamn old for two young headstrong – and cockhungry – men like them but he’s also too greedy to let anybody else have at them.

At least they’re somewhat appeased with a cock in their guts, or, in Hanzo’s case, with anything that just stretches him nice.

McCree has had a few amusing toys – and just overall… things – inside him just to tide him over until he’s fucked Genji into some semblance of sleepiness.

Like this, they’re inordinately cute. When they stop fighting for one damn second and just purr and coo over getting fucked by _daddy_ ; drooling into the bedding like some seasoned whores as they wait for what Jesse gives them like good boys.

Anything as long as their needy rims are spread and their bellies filled.

“Daddy…” He looks over at Hanzo who has his face mostly hidden in his arms, just glancing at him with one glittering eye.

He grunts because there’s not enough air in his lungs to do anything else other than sound vaguely questioning while he dutifully pulls Genji’s hair and fucks into him. His fingers have become mostly still by now, but Hanzo does not need much once he’s in the right mindset. He’ll be happy with everything he gets.

“I want to be filled up, though…”

Jesse groans and lets his head fall forward against the back of Genji’s shoulder. It’s their usual argument; Hanzo and Genji whining for McCree’s cum in tandem, while he feels like his heart is going to break because how the fuck is he supposed to give them both what they want?

They’re going to kill him one day.

“Later, babydoll. Later,” he wheezes, trying to appease Hanzo, but deep down he knows, they’ll both be mewling for it in way too short a time.


	10. McCree/Soldier/Reaper/Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel/McCree/Hanzo/Soldier76 – continuation of Batch 10, Fic 10 – loss of virginity; threesome; anxiety; body worship; chub worship – Jack takes Jesse’s virginity

They’re all over him. Three big scary men, muscular and intimidating, are crawling all over Jesse, grabbing at him, growling how _hot_ he is in their deep, rough voices, and Jesse can’t keep track of any of it.

His cock had been in a nice, warm mouth, so soft and warm, allowed to fuck Gabriel fucking Reyes’ face until he’d unloaded all that pent-up need, and now he feels… numb, almost. Dazed. His dick is cold now, lying wet and still a bit chubby against his thigh while someone is rubbing their beard against his cheek and someone else is grabbing at his pecs, squeezing them like a pair of tits and giving his dark, plump nipples a pinch until he’s panting like a dog in the hot desert sun.

He feels something hard squeeze at his lower belly and he makes a high, wavering sound of nervous giddy when he realizes one of them is biting at him. It is not hard; almost gently testing it out, and Jesse can only wheeze, weakly grabbing at whatever warm swell of muscle he can reach.

Someone kisses him, all soft and intrusive, and he only knows it is Gabriel because he can taste himself on his tongue when it cautiously but insistently pushes into him. He does not have to do much other than _let them_ , and it makes him feel all dizzy and warm.

A hand slides between his thighs, urging them farther apart, and after a second of indecision, Jesse throws his legs apart. Shows himself off to them.

Gabriel keeps kissing him deep and slow, so he can’t lift his head and have a look, but he can hear Hanzo make a curious sound between a groan and a purr.

“How… indecent…”

Gabriel finally pulls back, a line of saliva connecting their mouths until he drags his thumb across Jesse’s lips. His brown eyes are all soft and warm and gentle in a way that makes Jesse feel gooey inside.

He glances down and sees Jack in the process of slipping between his thighs. Hanzo is crouching next to him, his hand on Jesse’s chubby belly, thumb mindlessly rubbing back and forth across the thick hair there while he watches the old Soldier settle in.

They’re so intently staring, Jesse can’t help but flush again, dull and embarrassed. Humiliation wants to make him close his knees again, but there are hands on his legs, holding him open.

They don’t give him the opportunity to shield himself from them.

Jack’s pale eyes land on his ruddy red face as Jesse feels his palm against his ass and one of his fingers slip between the hairy cheeks to press against his hole.

Anxiety skyrockets. He knows he has to look ridiculous with his face a dark brick red. He wants to apologize, stupidly, for not shaving properly before coming to them – as if he could have predicted any of this – but the Soldier interrupts him before he can make any sound.

“I will fuck you,” he tells him; and even though it has not been formulated as a question to be debated, his rough voice does do a small lilt at the end. When Jesse does not react, Jack’s eyes go heavy lidded and he leans forward, one hand grabbing at Jesse’s belly, squeezing the fat there, the other starting to rub more insistently at Jesse’s hole.

“I’m gonna open you up for the others. Get your pretty virgin cunt stretched on a big dick. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Get opened up nice? Let us fuck you sloppy?”

Jesse’s mouth drops open but no sound comes out. He’s a man well on his way to his fifties, and he feels _ridiculous_ , but they don’t give im any time to think anything other than ‘please please please’. Hanzo keeps him from having to answer by leaning down, one hand carefully plucking at Jesse’s fat, sensitive nipples as he kisses him, distracting from what is about to happen.

.o.

Jack has tried fucking him on his back with Gabriel behind him, his thick thighs pushed underneath his shoulder blades to let him watch as the first cock got squeezed into the tight, needy clench of his body, but as soon as Jesse got a good look at what the Soldier is packing, he’s become too squirmy and nervous for it.

In the end, Jack let him go with a gentle pat to Jesse’s rump, the three men watching as the gunslinger rolled onto his belly with all the nervous energy coursing through him.

It’s easier like that. He can curl his thick arms around Gabriel’s middle and hold on for dear life as Jack shuffles close and begins carefully, slowly fucking his first real dick into him.

He lifts his ass up all on his own at the first dull press to his very slick hole. It’s a natural response, maybe, or just wholly accidental, but it’s a nice view nonetheless for the other three who grunt in appreciation as the nice round rump gets shown off to them.

Hanzo slides beneath Jesse, cheekily tonguing at the swollen head half hidden inside the generous fold of his foreskin, and McCree makes a sound like he’s choking, his thighs immediately starting to tremble as he realizes that he can’t let himself just fall now.

He’s effectively locked in place by a cruel little tongue at his cock and a big, warm dick at his hole, carefully fucking into him in little increments while Jesse not quite howls against Gabriel’s belly.

He hiccups and whines, his usually smooth deep voice gone high and boyish as he gets spread on his first cock, all the while Hanzo’s tongue is bathing his dick without showing any inclination to at least let him fuck quick and uneducated between his lips.

He comes too quick, again. Messy and pre-mature, even before Jack has properly speared him on even half that massive cock Jesse has seen earlier; and he feels like his own body is betraying him, because they must have wrung him dry but don’t look like they are anywhere near done with him.

He whimpers.

Gabriel pets across his hair.


End file.
